1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bottle coupling device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a bottle coupling device providing a threaded, open ended coupling configured to easily connect two bottles together thereby serving as a funnel through which the remnants of various household products can be easily transferred from a nearly empty container to one which can be topped off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Learning the value of saving money is of key importance to anyone who wishes to lead a successful and comfortable life. An extremely popular way in which people save money is by undergoing simple steps to prevent unnecessary waste. Making sure to turn off lights when leaving a room in order to save a few dollars on an electric bill, scraping the last few dollops of peanut butter out of the jar before tossing it in the trash to prevent food waste, or dampening a mascara wand with a few drops of water in order to extend the life of an expensive cosmetic, taking steps to prevent waste can result in extra money to pay for an unexpected auto repair, or even a night out with friends.